Swap body
by kai-inspire
Summary: 100% and 1% konosetsu!Disclaimer:I don't own negima Chapter 6 is posted. The story is done!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! My second fanfic! I sooo revved up and I came up with 10 ideas for future konosetsu fanfics. YAY! Heres your story…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Setsuna was outside Evageline's villa waiting for Konoka to come out and, mostly no matter how tired she was she would sweep Setsuna off her feet, literally. The last encounter with Tsukiyomi confirmed that she was in love with Konoka, she blushed but still smiled at the thought.

"Hai, Eva-chan. Sayonara!," the young(very tired) mage called from the door.

"Ojou-sama" Setsuna made her presense known to her as Konoka tackled her into a hug and unknowingly let off some magic in her while touching Setsuna.

"Eh? Ojou-sama, did you do any spell on me? I felt some of your magic."

"I don't know," Konoka smiled sheepishly "I can't tell yet"

Setsuna took a few steps back to scan both herself and Konoka "I don't think anything is wrong, let's just head back it's getting dark"

But from the window Evangeline saw everything and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when Konoka let out that bit of magic.

"Chachamaru, prepare some tea, we are in for a _interesting _day tomorrow"

"Hai, master." Was all she replied (kinda dull)

The next day.

Two screams echoed through the dorms at the same time

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yeah………Its sure is short but remember my exams are coming up and I just had my practical test. But HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! And of course WRITE MORE KONOSETSU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ARGH! I'm going mad! Damn exams… (Starts cursing for all that's worth)

Setsuna: Um… well with our dear author(yeah right)…er…busy on to the story

Konoka: Wait! Setsuna-kun does not own negima!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Setsuna POV**

When I woke up, I felt weird and realized I wasn't in my own dorm room but at Kono-chan's. At first I thought Kono-chan invited me to sleep over but there was no recollection. As I headed for the door, I caught sight of 'myself' in the mirror. I yelled in horror and ran out

**Konoka POV**

"Morning!" I cheerfully said to myself as I looked around, it was Set-chan's room.I pondered a little while before I saw 'my' reflection in a mirror and shrieked in delight and ran out.

**Normal POV**

Asuna and Negi jumped up and simultaneously hit their heads on the ceiling but 'Konoka' was already out the door.

"Konoka!/ Konoka-san!" yelled Asuna/ Negi and chased after her.

'Setsuna' was also out of the room and at the door when 'Konoka' arrived and skidded, almost comically, to a stop.

"Ojou-sama! You…I…"

"Hi! You're in my body too?" Asuna and Negi arrive

"Konoka, why ja go running off like that?!"

"I'm Konoka! Asuna!" Konoka whines.

They are invited into Setsuna's dorm room and sit down to make everything clear.

"Ah! I think it might be because ojou-sama let out some magic on me yesterday"

'Body switcher spell! How advanced' Negi thought to himself

"Maybe Eva-chan can help us!"(Konoka pipes up)

Asuna is sitting in a corner muttering "Setsuna is now Konoka…Konoka is Setsuna…Setsuna is over-happy…Konoka is a shin-mei ryu…ARGH!!!"steam was coming out of her ears and she staggered back to her own room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WILL TAKE AT LEAST A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuna yelled at Evangeline.

"I'm not good at healing magic and neither is the brat(Negi), so be grateful you daMN HANYOU" Evangeline said from a mutter to a yell.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Done

Asuna: Why did you make me seem like an idiot?

Me: Coz' you are one

Asuna: DIEEEEEEE!

Me: -Runs and says- Thanks for the reviews bunny-chan671, shiroki and secchan03


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Gonna write fanfictions like hell! Feels good to touch the keyboard again…

Disclaimer: I do not own negima…_yet_…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

' I'm gonna be in ojou-sama's body for a whole week…one whole week…ojou-sama's body…oh, kami' Setsuna thought

"I'll go talk to the old man for ya first so, brat get to school and you two don't go to class unless you want him," points to Negi "to get fired and become a ferret."(Most of 3A does not know about magic yet)

They walk back to the dorms quickly without saying another word and Negi ran off to the school.

Back in Setsuna's room

"Neh, Set-chan?" 'Konoka' suddenly said to break the silence.

"Huh? Yes?"

"How do you feel about this? The body switching thing…"

'Oh kami!' 'Setsuna' thought as she frantically tried to think of a way to reply and **not **seriously hurt her ojou-sama's feelings.

Knock knock…

Chachamaru walked in "Excuse me. Master has sent me with the reply" she bows and plays and hologramic message (is that even a word)

"Okay…Konoe and hanyou, the old man said for both of you to stay in the hanyou's room for as long as we take to make the remedy," Setsuna turns a very unhealthy red "and your door will be sealed with magic so no one that doesn't know about magic can come in and knowing both of you, you have just being worried about your _little accident_ and not paid attention to your current state so both of you need a shower," she smirks "By the way, the magic also does not allow you to leave the room either, just a special touch by me. Good…luck…hanyou!" Setsuna could practically die on the spot

"That will be the end of the message, the magic is set up." Chachamaru said made a 180 degree turn and left.

"Ah! She's gone…" 'Konoka' murmured

"W-we should settle things first, okay, I don't have a roommate so I can take the upper bed," 'Setsuna' tried to cool down as she turn towards the bed and her eyes widened quite considerably "Oh what the hell!"

Setsuna's bed was now sawn in half with just the bottom bed.

"I…what…the bed…"

Seeing her usually calm, stoic protector o flustered over something like this made her smile.

"So should we shower?" Konoka asked innocently

"…and why did I help you for free this time?" Mana Tatsumiya was helping Kaede lug Setsuna's half bed to her training grounds.

"Heh! Because I gave you what you _wanted_ this morning and if we get there before 10a.m you might get more, de gozaru."

A slight tint of pink blush was visible on Mana's face as she thought about that morning and picked up her speed.

"Watch what to you say ninja."

"Hnn. What ninja?"

Mana gritted her teeth as she thought about calming things. "Wanna stay with me at the training grounds for the weekend?"

"Hai…" Mana's mood lightened considerably.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Yoh! Yup, ManaxKaede too…hah…I'm tired spent a day of writer's block on this but got some ideas out.

Mana/Setsuna: YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL DIE!

Konoka/Kaede: You should run.

Me: This is why I give Konoka and Kaede good things. Bye.

Please review! -Thank you for reading-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo! Mina-san! A new chapter is up. I really have great ideas for fanfics but zero for bonuses, gomen and I will be taking part in a composition contest (of course it will be konosetsu-like), so wish me luck (if ya want to, that is)

Disclaimer: I do not own negima, so don't mock me

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The warm water slid down her body which could immerse anyone into a powerful sense of bliss. So why, was this damn person so fidgety? Because here we have one Setsuna spirit in one Konoka body (plus vice versa) and both were in the bathroom (naked). 'Setsuna' was scrubbing 'Konoka's back and 'Konoka' had a blindfold around her eyes, of course who wouldn't fidget when someone you are head-over-heels in love with swap body with you and was now scrubbing their body which you could feel every part of, hmm?

"Mou…Set-chan, why are you so afraid of looking at my body, n?" 'Setsuna' questioned, 'Konoka' did not reply and continued trying not to make any sound.

Konoka (the real one/spirit one) definitely had a sunny disposition that gave her an air of innocence but who knows what goes on in her mind…By now, Konoka (still the real one/spirit one) hadn't sent Setsuna in a frenzy of panic or embarrassment _yet_ and was now going to.

'Setsuna' was now pretending to wash her own hair and once she got close enough immediately pulled the blindfold off!

"AUGH! O-o-ojousama!" 'Konoka' stuttered madly and waving her arms frantically.

"Calm down. Set-chan" 'Setsuna' smiled "We did this all the time when we were kids"

She continued washing the still very frantic idiot's hair (or her own, oh well).

'Konoka' feeling a very dreadful feeling down her stomach 'I will never survive this'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: This is so random, isn't it? It's kind of crappy *sighs*

Konoka: -Taps me on the shoulder- You should run, Set-chan is reading the story

Mw: Damn! I can't believe she found it. Got to tie her up one of these days. Bye!

Konoka: Remember to review. Thanks Darkrave, Knightskye, Aki Iokua, Ackto, BakaBakaEater, Kintatsu, Bishimimou, Kukri-han, Rotem, Shiroki, Demoncat08, Bunny-chan671, secchan03 for all the chapters


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to waste space U- - Heh heh but this should be one of the last few chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, _obviously_…

**Note:**

'**Konoka' is Setsuna in Konoka's body**

**Vice Versa**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Night time-10p.m**

The time Setsuna (the real one) feared the next most to bath time. 'Konoka' and 'Setsuna' was arguing on who should sleep on the bed, 'Setsuna' of course voting both of them to and 'Konoka' protesting with the protector rubbish.

An idea struck 'Setsuna' and she added with puppy dog eyes "Saa…then are you going to let my body or my spirit on sleep the ground, nn Set-chan?"

"I…err…argh, fine!" 'Konoka' finally gave in, exasperated, causing 'Setsuna' to have a cute smile, which definitely looked weird but nonetheless cute. 'Konoka' then proceeded to lie on her side of the bed and 'Setsuna' did the same.

"Neh…Set-chan…"

"Hmm…?" 'Konoka' answered flipping over to face 'Setsuna'

Seeing the soft smile on her self but coming from her protector, 'Setsuna' blushed "nothing" and attempted to turn around causing herself to fall off the bed and let out a small squeak of fear but felt a pair of arms catching her before she hit the ground.

Since 'Konoka' was not so strong in her current body, both of them fell on the ground with 'Konoka' neatly on top of 'Setsuna'. Another round of stuttering apologies and blushing before 'Konoka' got enough sense to get off 'Setsuna'.

After the huge embarrassment, 'Setsuna muttered "Oyasumi, Set-chan…"

"Oyasumi-nasai, ojou…ano…Kono-chan."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: Sorry, to interrupt the story but I finally got Setsu here tied up and I wanted to mess with you, reader

Setsuna: Idiot!

Me: Alright, on with the story.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**That night**

"Mmm…Kono-chan" 'Konoka' whispered in her sleep, causing 'Setsuna' to wake up.

"Ah. Set-chan talking in her sleep" She giggles as she watches Setsuna talking in her sleep, before 'Konoka' inched closer to her and their lips touched for 1/3 of a second but that was nearly enough for Konoka to crave more (of course)

"Set-chan…" 'Setsuna' quickly turned over to avoid looking directly at Setsuna as weird feelings surface (again).

'That was just an accident, right?! Will Set-chan leave me again if she knows that I…I love her' Konoka thought feeling that she would not be able to sleep anymore, that night.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me: Don't worry! There is a happy ending, my la corda 'd oro partner is the one who specializes in sad endings and hurtful moments.

Setsuna: (still tied up) When are you gonna let me out?

Me: Mmm…you've not killed me so far so I'll just hand you to Konoka-neesan first as her birthday present, she can decide and I won't torture you. Come on. –Drags Setsu-

-Please Review and thank you for reading-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok! This would be like the last chapter and for a long time after this I can't update except for like once a week. So please enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait!

**Notes:**

'**Konoka' is Setsuna in Konoka's body**

**Vice versa**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Konoka' never failed to notice that 'Setsuna' was acting differently the following day but decided not to bring it up until that night.

**That night (Both in bed, sitting)**

"Ano… Kono-chan?"

"Hmm..?" Konoka (quite distracted) answered

"What's wrong? You seemed slightly distracted and … _avoided _me today." 'Konoka' shifts closely to 'Setsuna' and 'Setsuna', shocked, moved further away causing a hurt look to appear on 'Konoka'

'Konoka'sighs and gives 'Setsuna' a sad smile "I understand. I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

"No!" 'Setsuna's' voice rings out and 'Konoka' stops dead in her tracks from moving off the bed.

'Konoka' turns around and is surprised to find her own (?) dark eyes brimming with tears.

"L-last night, you…you kissed me in your sleep…" well, the whole story is poured out (including her feelings)

"…I really think I love you, Set-chan. I'm so sor-

She was cut off by (yay!) 'Konoka's' _lips _in which she quickly pulled away "I like you too, I'm sorry."

"Does this mean…you don't hate me?"

"I would never hate you" smiling 'Konoka' brought 'Setsuna' into another kiss and a white light slowly enveloped them.

* * *

Me: Hey! As I said this would be the last chapter, I'm not lying but now another note.

**Note:**

**They are now back to normal no more 'Konoka' is Setsuna thingies and vice versa**

On with the story!

* * *

They slowly broke away, leaving a silvery trail of saliva between them which caused Setsuna's face to heat up **a lot**.

"Arre…we're back to normal…" Konoka said pouting

"Dissapointed?"

"Hai! At least I feel a lot better now but it only been a few days, do you think they'll let us out?"

"Maybe…but I'm tired, we should get some sleep." Setsuna lays on the bed.

Konoka cuddles up to her and whispers with a grin "What makes you think I'll let you sleep?"

Setsuna's eyes widened "Please don't." Konoka now has a mocking grin and laughs slightly evilly.

_-_

_Oh crap…_

_-_

Me: Done! Now for other stories

Konoka: Tell us who is the OC, please (makes a cute look)

Me:Cute... but no, wait next week I'll update then you'll know


End file.
